Mariposas en la panza
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: Bella de 75 años, Edward de 80. Un amor que ha crecido con los años, que jamás los abandonó. Porque para vivir nunca es tarde y para sentir, mucho menos…


Título: Mariposas en la panza

Autora: AxiisDaniiela

Rating: T

Inspirado en: Mariposas en la panza de Santiago Cruz

Summary: Bella de 75 años, Edward de 80. Un amor que ha crecido con los años, que jamás los abandonó. Porque para vivir nunca es tarde y para sentir, mucho menos…

.

Mariposas en la panza

.

"Recuerdo el día que lo conocí como si hubiese sido ayer y no hace poco más de 50 años. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi ese extraño color de cabello y pensé que era teñido. Recuerdo la primera mirada que me dio y recuerdo cuando se presentó, con ese extraño hablar de caballero de antaño.

Recuerdo todos y cada uno de los buenos momentos, también recuerdo los malos, porque la vida no es color de rosa y eso lo aprendes con los años.

Recuerdo todo, pero lo más importante son las mariposas. Si, las mariposas que siento en la panza cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que me sonríe…"

-Nunca me canso de escucharte, abuelita- dijo una hermosa muchacha de 16 años recién cumplidos, su nieta. La genética nunca falla, pues esos ojos color esmeralda que no había heredado su hija Reneesme, los había heredado su nieta. Le daba ese aire de misterio que tenía cierto hombre que hacía que Bella suspirara.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor, Vanessa?- preguntó Bella con una sonrisa a su nieta.

-No sé, cuéntame- pidió la niña, no tan niña, emocionada

-Que tu abuelo sigue siendo el mismo caballero que conocí cuando estaba en el instituto- aseguró Bella.

-Abuelita, ¿cómo te enamoraste de mi abuelo? Digo, son 5 años de diferencia- preguntó Vanessa.

-Estudié todo el instituto con Alice, tu tía abuela, pero ya sabes que no le puedes decir así porque le da algo- dijo Bella con una risa ligera- eso ayudó a que siempre me viera arrastrada a su casa y por ende nos encontrábamos.

-También está el hecho que mi hermana está loca- agregó una tercera persona a la conversación. Edward había estado observando a su esposa y a su nieta hablando. Le encantaba que su cabello estuviese blanco, era la muestra de que era real. Le encantaba que aún después de tantos años y un embarazo, su cuerpo siguiera siendo delgado. Le encantaba ver esos ojos color chocolate todas las mañanas y le encanta, porque aún sucede, el brillo que tienen cuando se encuentran con sus ojos y susurran al mismo tiempo un "buenos días, amor" antes de comenzar su día.

-Edward- dice Bella bajito, un susurro cargado de amor y provoca una sonrisa torcida en la cara arrugada de su esposo, porque él también es real y el tiempo no perdona.- Le contaba a Vanessa algo de nuestra historia- termina ella con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-Esa es la mejor historia del mundo, deberían hacernos una película o algo… Creo que sería divertido- dijo Edward con algo de humor.

-¡Yo podría hacer de la abuelita en sus años de adolescencia!- dijo Vanessa en un tono que hizo que los dos adultos presentes recordaran a cierta mujer de cabellos cortos negros que aún caían en todas las direcciones.

-Tendrías que utilizar lentes de contacto, cariño- dijo Bella con una risita y ese tono de abuelita consentidora.

-Con mucho gusto me los pondría- dijo la muchacha mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

-Bueno ya, basta de cotorreo señoritas, es hora de salir a comer- dijo Edward riéndose. Definitivamente en la genética de su nieta predominaban mucho los genes Cullen, y daba gracias a Dios por eso

La joven se levantó de un salto y corrió fuera de la casa. Bella con más calma, se levantó, tomó la mano de su esposo y caminaron en la misma dirección que la adolescente que había aprendido mucho de su tía abuela Alice.

Afuera la escena era digna de foto. La familia había crecido considerablemente en 50 años. Ahí se podía ver a Emmett y a Rosalie, ambos igual de guapos que siempre y si decías lo contrario podías ganarte la ira de Rose. Emmett aseguraba que se veía más guapo con 83 que con 17 años, era mejor no contradecirlo, pues seguía siendo el mismo fortachón enorme de sus años de gloria. Jasper y Alice seguían siendo la misma pareja dispareja, él calmado y ella muy eléctrica para su edad. Cada pareja estaba con sus hijos y nietos, es por eso que aquello parecía una verbena en vez de una de las tantas reuniones mensuales que Alice organizaba para la familia.

-Sé que a papá le encantaría haber visto esto- dijo Edward en un susurro lastimero

-Mis padres y Esme estarían encantados de ver como su familia ha crecido tanto, cariño- dijo Bella colocando su mano en la arrugada mejilla de su esposo.

-Somos afortunados entonces- susurró de nuevo Edward, esta vez con una sonrisa.

-Lo somos- aseguró Bella.

-Dígame bella dama, ¿le gustaría ir a dar un paseo por la playa?- preguntó Edward con aquel tono aterciopelado de voz que hacía estremecer a Bella.

-Estaría encantada, amable caballero- dijo Bella siguiendo el juego de su esposo.

Bella se enrolló una pañoleta en el cuello, se puso su sombrero y agarró el brazo que le tendía su esposo. Edward con una sonrisa emprendió marcha con la mujer de su vida, a paso lento, pero contento, hacia la orilla de la playa, hasta ese punto donde las olas reventaban y mojaban ligeramente sus descalzos pies en medio del atardecer.

Después de tantos años seguían siendo Bella y Edward, un poco cambiados por el paso de los años, pero seguían siendo los mismos. Ella un poco torpe, él siempre caballero. Ella siempre sonrojándose, él amado su sonrojo. Ella amante de los libros, él amante de verla leer.

Quizás ya no tenían cuerpos esculturales y su piel esté marchita, pero los latidos de sus corazones gritan el nombre del otro. Son cómplices de años dorados, han vivido tantas cosas juntos que no es sorpresa que sus cuerpos estén cansados, pero aun así, saben que a su historia le muchos años por delante.

Tantos años juntos demuestran que es mejor pasar los días de a dos. La ilusión aun brilla en sus ojos, en los de ambos, porque estar en los brazos del otro hace la vida más feliz, porque la vida no es fácil.

Cae más el atardecer y Bella se quita su sombrero, Edward como todo un caballero lo toma y lo lleva cuando ya se ha ido el sol. Él pasa su brazo por los hombros de su esposa y la acerca a su cuerpo. Ella, aun después de tanto tiempo juntos, se estremece, se sonroja y sonríe mientras rodea la cintura de su esposo con sus brazos. Aun sus cuerpos encajan como piezas de rompecabezas.

-Bella- susurra Edward haciendo que ella levante su vista del mar y se encuentre con sus ojos.

Él baja su rostro y besa los labios de su esposa. Ella sonríe en el beso y se vuelve a sonrojar, pero agradece que este oscuro y no se note tanto.

-Te amo- dice Edward cuando junta su frente con la de ella.

-Yo también te amo, cariño- dice ella en un susurro cargado de dulzura mientras siente a sus amigas las mariposas alzar vuelo en su panza.

Porque su amor era a prueba de balas, de caídas, de lágrimas y a prueba del tiempo. El amor jamás los abandonó y jamás lo haría. Porque para vivir nunca es tarde y para sentir mucho menos.

A lo lejos, desde el balcón que comunicaba la casa con la playa, Vanessa observaba a sus abuelos. Una mariposa blanca se posó en su mano. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la muchacha.

-Quiero enamorarme y ser correspondida para, por lo menos, sentir la mitad de las cosas que sienten mis abuelos, Edward y Bella, cuando están juntos. También quiero que ellos estén muchos años más juntos, a esa historia de amor le falta mucho para acabarse- dijo la chica en un susurro a la mariposa.

La mariposa escuchó atenta todo lo que deseaba la chicha, cuando ésta terminó de hablar la mariposa alzó vuelo. Voló directamente hacia los dos enamorados de la playa.

Edward y Bella vieron encantados como la mariposa parecía bailar frente a sus ojos un momento y luego alzaba vuelo para confundirse con la luna y con las estrellas.

Dicen que si le susurras tu deseo a una mariposa, ella volará a las estrellas y lo hará realidad… Al menos eso esperaba Vanessa desde el balcón mientras veía, al igual que sus abuelos, la dirección por la que se había ido aquella mariposa que la había escuchado atentamente y en ese momento volaba a hacer su deseo realidad.

* * *

><p><span>Letra de la canción:<span>

Ella se enamoró

Tenía 75 y como una adolescente

Entiende que se puede vivir de amor

Y siente mariposas en la panza

Cuando se lo encuentra

Ella lo enamoró

80 inviernos le han pasado

Y hoy se siente renovado

Con la idea de que el amor

Jamás los tuvo abandonados

Y esperó el día adecuado

Para encontrarse

Quizás su piel esté marchita

Pero sus latidos gritan

Para sentir

Nunca es tarde

Y ella lleva pañoleta

Y se siente muy coqueta

Para sentir

Nunca es tarde

Y el lleva su sombrero

Cuando ya se ha ido el sol

Es el primer amor

Ninguno de los dos había entregado

A nadie su pasado

Hoy sus manos se ven temblar

Son cómplices de años dorados

Con sus cuerpos ya cansados

Sus ojos plenos de amor

Ya había perdido la esperanza

De saber de qué se trata

Pasar los días de a dos

No importa si ha tardado

Tal vez este fue el día adecuado

Para encontrarse

Quizás su piel esté marchita

Pero sus latidos gritan

Para sentir

Nunca es tarde

Y ella espera ilusionada

Que la lleve a caminar

Para vivir

Nunca es tarde

Y él le dice que es hermosa

Que le llena el corazón

Para sentir

Nunca es tarde

Y ella lleva pañoleta

Y se siente muy coqueta

Para vivir

Nunca es tarde

Y él le lleva su sombrero

Cuando ya se ha ido el sol

* * *

><p>Hola… Yo… Esteee… hola :)<p>

Les diré la verdad, tengo dos semanas luchando conmigo misma, no sabía si era buena idea escribir esta historia sobre Edward y Bella viejitos, pero en cuanto escuché esta canción me dije a mi misma: "mi misma, tienes que escribirla, es una buena idea" y bueno, esta (hermosura) fue lo que salio.

Confieso que es la primera historia que le muestro a mi mamá y logré sacarle unas lagrimitas, me sentí muy nerviosa mientras ella leía, pero cuando me miró con sus ojos llorosos supe que, por lo menos, le había llegado la historia. Me felicitó, dijo que no sabía que era tan buena escritora y me dijo que no se sorprendería si a uds también les gusta.

Espero que mi mami tenga razón y les guste mi historia. Personalmente me encantó.

Estoy emocionada por saber qué les parece y espero sus reviews (:

Les dejo (como últimamente hago) mi account de twitter: (arroba)AxisDaniela. Respondo todo a lo que me hagan mention, se los juro juradito.

Besitos a mis lectoras

AxiisDaniiela (12/sept/2011) Un día antes del cumple de Bella (:


End file.
